


Taken

by Kartaylir



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Extra Treat, Forced Orgasm, Mind controlled while aware of situation, Other, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Unwilling Arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/pseuds/Kartaylir
Summary: The Voice of Riven has captured a prince. It takes some time to toy with him.
Relationships: Uldren Sov/Voice of Riven
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jury/gifts).



First, despair. Then rage as the darkness fled from his eyes, as a tentacle wrapped itself around Uldren Sov’s body. Another shoved its way into his mouth, heedless of the barrier of his teeth.

He gasped around it as he sought for air, and it changed within him, growing thinner. Longer as it slowly crept its way down his throat. But it left just enough room to breathe.

What hero would he be were he to choke on it like it were the embodiment of his own pride? His success in all he’d sought save what most mattered.

The success that would now belong to this _creature_.

He could feel the bulk of it floating behind him, the maw of flesh and spiked teeth. He did not turn; did not chance to see if could. His hair wafted in the air from its breath.

Instead he looked down to where its tentacles had already stripped clothing, armor, equipment from his flesh. Where they’d cast shadows over the flickers of light across his skin.

The tentacles glowed in turn then, an almost translucent shade of blue. He could see his own cock held in the grip of one such tendril, erect beneath the touch that encircled it.

It felt of nothing save a faint presence, an obstacle just as the one in his throat. Not warm, not cold. Barely there save for light, for pressure over his tongue and loins. 

“O prince mine,” a voice in his head rumbled. It sounded different now, delighted and unrestrained by any hint of pretense. “Do not struggle. I have so many uses for you yet.”

Still he tried to move. He could see the gun he’d claimed resting amid the ruined remnants of his clothing. Its magazine still held a half-dozen shots. Enough to sever the grasp that held him there; to silence the maw behind him.

He just needed to slide it toward him. Uldren imagined hooking its grip with his foot; pulling it in until he could—

His toes hadn’t even twitched. Nor did his fingers move even a fraction when he tried to shift them.

Even his mouth would not open further to let him scream.

“Lift your hands,” the voice said, and Uldren felt the tentacles slide around him as his hands lifted. It almost seemed that they floated in his view, so disconnected as they were from his will, his body.

The voice’s pleasure rolled through him then. Delight at how it held him. The tentacle around his cock tightened; another tentacle crept up between his legs. The creature felt more solid now, its limbs slick and just a little warm.

He hated the thought that this would make it easier. Hated the tempo it struck as it wound further around his cock. Hated the way he wanted to gasp as that other tentacle pushed inside. How it slid until a hiss escaped his lips, a moan.

Of course it knew just how he liked this. It had been in his thoughts enough.

It would make of him one last humiliation.

But it did it so very well. The rhythm of it shifted into harmony, one tentacle wrapped around his tongue, another engulfed his cock until he thought it could grow no harder. And then how his body jerked; how it plunged the one within him in even further.

“Soon, o prince mine,” the voice said. Tentacles clenched and released with its every reverberation. A voice to shake him down to his bones, to almost make him forget the expanse of teeth behind him.

“Now.” The words were an order and Uldren’s body was keen to obey. 

He shuddered. His hips pushed for one last thrust. A futile attempt at movement from his tongue as he gasped.

Again. Again. Until he looked down and saw that he’d spilled himself across the tentacles that held him. They glowed wherever his semen had touched.

The voice had no words to offer now, only a resounding echo of satisfaction through his skull. It thought it had claimed him now.

Uldren Sov closed his eyes and let the creature think as it would. Its focus could not last forever.

He would wait, and take advantage when it allowed him the smallest chance.


End file.
